My Princess
by TwinkieTUTUS
Summary: Happy Halloween everyone! I just wrote this so forgive me if it's terrible in time for Halloween, and I wanted it out!


**Disclaimer: No, for the thousandth time, I DON'T own Power Rangers!**

**Happy Halloween!**

**Trick or Treat**

Halloween has always been Tori's favorite day out of the entire year. Well... okay, so it doesn't beat out Christmas or April Fool's Day, but it's up there!

This year, she decided she'd throw the greatest Halloween party yet: a decoration sensation that's sweeping the nation! Hah, just kidding! She had come to the conclusion a few months ago that she was going to throw a masquerade ball, and that all of the newly-returned academy ninjas were invited, plus all the guys, of course.

She had been going out of her mind for the past two weeks preparing; she barely had any time for the guys anymore! And there was one boy in particular that this hit the hardest...

* * *

Blake sat at his desk, researching costume shops on the internet. Tori's party was tonight, and he still had nothing to wear! He had to find the **perfect** outfit to impress Tori; he was planning on telling her how he felt tonight. And so, big occasion called for the right outfit. 

After searching for nearly an hour, he finally had some luck at a shop called Kostümmystik. Deciding it would be his best bet, he grabbed his wallet and ran to his motorcycle.

Arriving at the shop, Blake parked in the nearly deserted lot and ran inside. The faint sound of windchimes tinkled in the distance as the door swung shut behind him.

"Hello?" he tentively called. "Is anyone here?"

"In the back," a small voice answered.

Blake cautiously began to make his way to the back watching his step and gazing all around him at the same time. Every wall was covered floor-to-ceiling with costumes parts. Any costume imaginable could be found here. Blake just gazed with wonder as he tried to find the owner of the voice.

Yeah, he found the owner. Matter of fact, he nearly trampled him. The owner of the voice was a man of little stature AKA short. He had a small pair of glasses perched on the end of his nose and was wearing a white collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up along with a pair of black pants.

"May I help you, young man?" he asked Blake.

"Uhh... yeah! Yeah, you can. See, I'm going to this masquerade party tonight and I-"

"And you need the perfect costume?" the little man interrupted.

"Exactly!"

"Well, I may have just the thing for a lovebird like you," the man said with a grin.

"Thank you so- wait. How did you know I was in love?" Blake asked, confused.

"It's in your eyes, young man."

"Oh. Okay."

The man shuffled into a back room and came out with a stuffed garment bag. "Here you go! Now go on! Go tell that lucky lady how you feel."

"But how do I know-"

"It'll fit, don't worry."

Blake stood dumbstruck for a moment until the man said, "Don't you need to get going?"

"Oh, yeah. How much do I-"

"Don't worry about it. It's on the house. Go get your girl!" the man insisted again.

"Oh gosh, thank you!" Blake yelled on his way out. He had about 45 minutes to get back, change, and then get to the school in time for the party.

* * *

He got there fifteen minutes late. Whoops. 

Blake strolled in, fully outfitted in a prince's outfit with an ivory mask outlined in gold. The man had been right, the costume fit like a glove. He glanced around nervously, trying to find his golden-haired maiden.

Too bad he forgot everyone was disguised.

After nearly 30 minutes, he finally spotted someone that looked like Tori. Approaching her at almost a run, Blake asked, "Tori, is that you?"

"Blake? Yeah! It is!" she laughed. "I didn't know you were here! How are you? I haven't seen you in a while."

"I'm fine. Hey listen, can we, uh.. go somewhere? A little less crowded maybe?" he stuttered.

"Sure. I was getting a little stuffy anyway."

He led her outside to the pond, one of their favorite spots to hang out together, goofing off, reading, or just talking.

"So, uh, Tori! How have you been doing?" Blake asked, trying to find some way to bring up his feelings.

"Well, I'm just glad that this night is finally here. A) because I can finally stop being so stressed about this party, and B) because Halloween is one of my favorite holidays!"

"Really? Why is that?"

"Because for one night, you get to be whoever you want. You can be anything, and it's not permanent."

"Ah, makes sense." He paused for a moment. "So if you could be anything," he started, a plan starting to form in his mind's eye, "what would you be?"

Tori thought for a minute. "I think I'd be... a princess!" Blake started laughing. "What?! Don't laugh. I never got to be one when I was little, so that's what I'd want to be!"

His chuckles dying down, Blake told her, "You know, you can be my princess."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I am dressed as a prince tonight!"

"Huh, so you are! Imagine that! Well, I'd love to be your princess, Blake."

He smiled at her, the smile that meant, when coming from either of them, that one of those warm friendly hugs were on their way. Tori got that, and allowed herself to be pulled into Blake's arms. She contentedly rested there, just happy to be near him, drifting off into her imaginary world where she and Blake were a happy couple, so she almost missed Blake's next few words.

"But regardless of the day, you're always my princess, Tori."

"What?" she asked puzzled because she had heard, but not understood. She stepped back, almost out of his arms and looked him in the eye. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said," he firmly responded. He took a deep breath, then said, "Tori, you are my princess. You... you're wonderful and spunky and courageous and kind and gentle and determined and confident and... and- oh the heck with it, I think I might be in love with you!" The last part had been rushed out, but it took Tori no time to comprehend it. She stared at him with a look of shock on her face.

"Oh gosh, this is just what I feared," Blake said disappointedly. "You apparently feel the same way and now things are going to be all weird between us and-" He was cut off by Tori's finger on his lips.

"Shut up, prince-y boy. My turn," Tori said, bringing him out of his rant and eye-to-eye with her. "Blake," she started, reaching up a hand to brush his cheek, "you have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that."

"Really?" Blake whispered in disbelief.

"Really really." Tori replied. "And I... I, umm... I kinda think I might... love you too." She turned away, not able to look one of her best friends in the eye any longer.

No more words were needed. Blake lifted a hand and turned her back to face him, then slowly leaned in towards her until their lips met. As they shared their first kiss, the fireworks Tori had ordered began to go off, so they broke apart to see what the noise was. Finding it was the fireworks, they returned to each other.

Minutes later, as the second batch of fireworks were going off, Tori and Blake sat together, Tori leaning into Blake with his arms wrapped around her middle and Blake leaning on a tree. Blake leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "Happy Halloween, Princess."


End file.
